A New Lover (Percabeth Fanfic)
by toptrendyfangirl
Summary: I figured something was going to change when a new lifeguard appeared at the beach in the middle of the shift. I knew something was going to change when he rescued me and wrote in Greek. Something did change, for the better or worse I don't yet know. I just know it will be different, and the boy who saved my life in the ocean that day is causing it. It started like this...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Beach Boy

_Annabeth_

I woke up tired. I went to work tired. I lived tired. I am tired. But when the new lifeguard arrived at the beach, I knew something was going to change. I just didn't know what. I didn't know the boy I met that day would change everything. He would change my life, my perspective, and my love.

Luke invited me to meet him up at the beach for a date after work. I, of course, accepted and looked forward to it all day. I dazed off a couple of times at work, frustrating my boss, but he didn't say anything because he knew his prodigy couldn't quit because if I did, his company would fall. After work, I darted out of the building and home. My house was modern, all finery and stainless steel, perfectly framed pictures on every wall, not a scratch on my hardwood floors. I set my bags down on my bed and flopped down onto it. Then I hastily hopped off and smoothed the covers down. Then I scampered off to my bathroom to get ready.

I waited at the gate to the beach. When he didn't show up, I texted him.

_Me: Luke, where are you?_

_Luke: On my way sry im late_

_Me: You're fine, see you_

_Luke: yp_

I sigh. When Luke pulls up, and we tromp down to the beach and lay out a blanket. I set the ice chest I brought in the corner, opening it and pulling myself out a bottle of mango-flavored water. We sit together on the blanket, beach breeze combing my hair. We relax, laughing at all the lifeguards, talking about what they did at school, which leads into talking about OTP's at school, which leads to Luke suggesting we go test the surf.

I grab my surfboard and follow him into the salty waves. We get a couple of runs in before I notice the bright red lifeguard walking down the sand to take their shift in the surf. But it isn't time for a switch. There's a new lifeguard. My eyes shoot up at the new lifeguard, and I miss the wave.

The sea of blue washes over, shoving me violently under the water. I try to swim up only hit by another wave and shoved down, hitting my foot on a rock. I hear yelling above the water, but it's muffled. I struggle for shore, my lungs burning for air, but the riptide hits me, pushing me away. Something slices my arm, deep. I see a glint of bronze. The saltwater burns the wound and I scream, inhaling water. Too much water. My vision blanks at the edges. _Don't pass out _I warn myself. _If you pass out you will drown. Don't pass out. _But it's no use. I sink to the sand and the world goes black.

I gasp awake, spraying sand everywhere. I hear a laugh of relief and Luke's arms enfold me.

"I thought you were dead. Blood everywhere, you were passed out. You were underwater for three minutes, Annabeth. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry," I say, shivering. Luke laughs.

"Don't be. I just- nevermind. What distracted you? You never miss a wave unless you're distracted." Luke's voice softens a little. Oh yeah...

"How did you get me? I was a ways away from shore." I ask, temporarily evading his question. Luke's expression goes cold.

"Why?" He asks.

"Don't avoid me." I retort. Luke sighs.

"Okay. There's a new lifeguard-"

"I knew it!" I jump up and immediately collapse, my ankle giving out, and my head throbbing. Sand covers the wound on my arm, and it stings. I groan.

"Hold it, feisty. You're not ready to get up yet." a voice says from behind me.

"Great, water boy is back," Luke grumbles under his breath. I prop myself up, looking around for the speaker. It's the new lifeguard. Dark, longish, styled hair, sparkling sea-green eyes and- I looked away, my face red as he kneels by me and wraps my arm.

"I found what stabbed you. I'm Percy, by the way." Percy shows me a sword, three feet of shining bronze, greek runes lining the hilt. Of all things. Percy sets the sword down and ties of the wrap on my arm.

"Thanks," I say softly. Percy nods and stands up and walks away, the bronze sword in hand. The back of his red swim shirt read, _**Jackson Lieutenant Lifeguard **_He drags it through the sand in a pattern, and at first, I think he's just being weird, but then I realize he's writing. In Greek. I squint my eyes and look at the runes. The waves come up and wash them away, and I thought I missed it, but then I realized I read it.

_You're in danger, Chase. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Trying To Connect Dots

"Annabeth?" Luke calls for the third time. He's outside my house and wants to be let in. But I can't. I left the beach because he accused me of liking Percy when I kept zoning out when he was talking to me, but really I was just thinking about his Ancient Greek message to me. How did he know my last name? Did he recognize me as Athena Chase's daughter? Nobody does, as Athena's grey eyes are her only similarity to me. Anyway, I got fed up and left to go think in peace. The pounding on my front door makes me jump. Then I groan in frustration.

"Juniper!" I yell. My Yorkie comes running into my room. I bend down to pet her. "Hey girl, you wanna go tell Luke to go away for me?" I ask. Juniper pants and barks, wagging her tail excitedly. I smile. "Yup, yup you do! Go, girl, say get out!" I pet her one more time before standing, and Juniper runs off to bark at Luke to go away. The skill is handy for annoying solicitors. It takes another ten minutes for Luke to leave. Left in peace and quiet, I let my thoughts drift back to Percy Jackson.

When the knock hit my door five minutes later, Luke wasn't finished knocking before I was out of bed, marching down the hallway to throw open the door and tell him to stop being selfish. When I opened the door, fuming, my mouth opened to speak and froze in mid-motion.

"Hi… Did I do something?" Percy asks. _Why is he here? _I blink. _How does he know where I live? _I shake my head, making the anger vanish.

"No. Sorry. I thought you were someone else. How did you get here?" I ask. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"Um, because you have a sign in your front yard that says Math Award Of The Month - Annabeth Chase, maybe?" He smirks at my sigh. "Anyway, I came to ask you if you wanted this." He holds out the bronze sword to me.

"I think you can keep it," I say, a little surprised he hunted my house down to give me a sword. Percy smiled.

"Cool. See you around, then, Annabeth." He turns to leave, but I have too many questions for the boy who saved my life.

"Wait," I say suddenly. Percy turns. "What do you mean, by your Greek?" I ask. Percy's eyes widen, and he looks around to make sure nobody's watching.

"You can read it?" He asks in a hushed tone. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it's Greek. I started learning that when I was five." I say. Percy nods.

"What school do you go to?" He asks, ignoring my question and returning to his normal, casual tone.

"Uh… Goode High. Why?" I cover my mouth, disgusted by my rhyming. Percy laughs good-naturedly, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"Me too. I'll talk to you at school, yeah?" Percy keeps his even tone, but I sense unease underneath it. I nod. Percy smiles a movie star-worthy smile before turning to leave. I don't like his ability to evade my questions.

"Yes. We will talk." I call after him. He chuckles.

I sit down in Marine Biology. The class is relatively small, with a lot of carefree kids. It should be an easy class. Maybe I can take Pre-Ap next year. The door opens just as the bell rings and I look up, expecting to see some Detention kid who's going to be late to class every day. Instead, I'm pleasantly surprised to see Percy Jackson walk through the door and take the seat next to me. I turn to him.

"So, Mr. Evade All My Questions And Promise To Talk To Me At School. Answers. Now."I hiss quietly. Percy smirked.

"I thought you were a nerd who pays attention in all you're classes, and the class has begun," Percy says, evading me once again. I raise an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" I ask. Percy's face turns slightly pink.

"Because we have English together and I watched you glue your eyeballs to the teacher all class, scribbling in you're color-coded notes." Percy says quickly. I grin.

"You watched me, eh?" I smirk. Percy reddens.

"I was seeing if you would notice me." He says quietly. The he smirks. "But you were busy being a know-it-all."

"I'm done arguing with you. Answers. Now." I repeat. Percy laughs.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He asks.

"How am I in danger?" I ask. Percy bites his lip.

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy and insane, but you gotta believe me. _I don't know. _I only noticed I'd written it until after, and now that I know you could read it. I have some friends who can do it too. And they all have some crazy specialty that they're crazy good with. Like Nico, over there?" Percy points at a boy I'd dismissed as emo and unimportant. He wore dark blue jeans, and black T-shirt, aviator jacket, and kept his black hair over his face.

"He has this thing with, like, death. He can look at a dead person and tell you when, where, why, and how that person died. It's kinda terrifying. You know Thalia Grace, yeah?" Percy asks. I grin.

"Uh, who doesn't? We're friends. Why?" _Really, really, really, really good friends. _But saying that was unnecessary. Percy nods.

"She's like, electric. When she shocks you, she _shocks _you-"

"I _know, _right? And when there's rain, she goes outside and all the sudden it's thundering- sorry, I interrupted, please continue." I say, embarrassed. Percy waves it off.

"No, I mean, I totally agree. She's… something else. But her brother… I swear every time Jason gets excited he floats." Percy shakes his head, smiling.  
"And what is your skill?" I ask. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, water, duh." He grins. I sigh.

"And mine?" I ask. Percy, puts a finger on his chin, pretending to think, mocking me.

"Know-It-All." Percy decides, smirking _again _at my expression. His smirk, as cute as it may be, is getting tiresome.

"Okay, call me that, but all you're doing is confessing that I'm smarter than you." I say, and feeling sassy, I flip my hair over my shoulder and smirk. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Okay, Wise Girl." Percy says, trying to act serious, but betrayed by his smile.

"Seaweed Brain." I retort. Percy shrugs and pulls a twix bar out of his pocket and peels it open taking a bit. _Seriously?_

"Smartie." Percy says.

"Dumb-Dumb." I shoot back.

"Nerd."

"Air Head."

"Sour Worm."

"Sucker."

"MR. JACKSON AND MISS. CHASE!" The teacher calls. I jump. "Please stop yelling candy names in the middle of my class." The teacher makes eye contact with Percy. The teacher smiles. He turns back to the class. I raise an eyebrow at Percy. What relationship does Percy have with this teacher to give us pardon?

"Anyway, Wise Girl," Percy continues, "Next question?"

"Yeah. Who are you? You show up and I get stabbed by a greek sword, thrown underwater, and then you walk away writing in Greek."

"Well… It's a long story." Percy sighed.

"Then after school. My house." I decide, and at that moment, the bell rings, and I leave, wondering why I just invited this boy to my house.

"So-" The doorbell rings. I've just sat down at the table, prepared to hardcore interogate this guy, and the doorbell rings. I groan in frustration. I get up and open the door. It's Luke. Crap. I will Percy to go away. But I know he won't, so I keep the door cracked.

"What's up?" I ask casually. Luke raises his eyebrows.

"The sky. You know better then to ask me that. Can I come in?" He asks. I opened my mouth to say no, or find an excuse, or come outside, or anything, but Luke pushes past me into the house. Pushed off balance, I stumble out the door. When I come back in a moment later, panicking, Luke and Percy are having a staring contest.

"You're supposed to be dead." Percy says, disbelieving. Luke shakes his head.

"Annabeth, why is he here?" Luke asks, his eyes not leaving Percy's.

"Tutoring me." The lie slides out of my mouth before I can catch it.

"You don't need tutoring." Luke argues.

"She's lying." Percy agrees. "I'm telling her the truth. The truth you hid from her." Percy glared harder. "You're supposed to be dead." He says again. My head is swimming.

"Luke, why are you supposed to be dead? Percy, how do you know him? WHAT IS GOING ON?" I hate secrets. I hate not knowing. And this conversation is making me feel _really _stupid.

"Luke was a super evil villain a year ago. Then he died. _Why are you back?" _Percy hisses. Luke sighs.

"This is a disaster." He announces. Percy mutters something under his breath.

"I can't believe you're alive," Percy says, shaking his head. "I watched you freaking dissolve." Percy puts his head in his hands. "Thalia- I can't believe- Nevermind."  
"Well, I'll be going, then." Luke turns and sprints out the door I haven't managed to close before I can stop him, leaving me with less answers and more questions then I had five seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 3 - Falling In Love

Chapter 3 - Falling In Love

**Okay, I haven't done a fanfic like this yet, so please review and tell me how I'm doing. I was reading some of the super cheesy stories and rants about super cheesy stories. This is going to be like those in some ways, but not in others. Sorry if you hate that stuff, but please give me a chance. For example, Luke isn't going to be the bad guy who's an ex. I mean kinda, but I'm trying to keep him relatively good. Sorry if you find this terrible and cheesy anyway. **

**Percy **_**is **_**the incredible swim team captain, as well as a lifeguard. Sorry. And the backstory for Percy is his past. He's fought the Titan war and everything, just without Annabeth, who doesn't know she's a demigod. HoO hasn't happened. And YES, Anestin is a OC. **

**Thank you for 230 reads! I'm also considering doing a fanfiction contest. If you would like me too, please PM me. **

**~ Thebestofbestfangirls**

_Percy_

I like Annabeth. She's spunky but clueless. She thinks she's a genius, and she kinda is. And she's a sixteen-year-old demigod. But the fact that she's not connecting the dots between me and Luke and the Titan war… Well there's so many hints. I fought the Titan War alone, when Grover became occupied with nature stuff and Thalia ran away with the hunters, I was left to shoulder the prophecy alone. I battled Kronos until Luke asked for my sword, having a moment of himself. I nearly lost him, giving no hope to Kronos's defeat, but I finally caved, and Luke killed himself and Kronos. Annabeth feels right and every time I think about it I can totally see her fighting the war with me.

I don't notice I'd gotten home until I was in my apartment. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. I need to tell Annabeth but I don't know how. I need to tell her the truth.

Lost in my terrible, hopeless thoughts I drift quietly off to sleep.

I wake up at five, and from there I just go through the motions. I get ready for swim team morning practice, drive to Starbucks from 6:30 to seven, then I go to school and run a mile or two, then go to the pool and swim ten to twenty laps and wait for the rest of the team to get there.

After practice I shower and wait for the bell to ring. When it does, I go to the door of the school and freeze. Annabeth is talking to Luke, whom I already knew were dating. I ship it. But I watch, still frozen as their fingers twine together and Annabeth rests her head on Luke's shoulder as they walk away.

"She's a long shot, you know. Even for you." I jump at the sound of the voice behind me. It's Thalia. I sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." I turn back to watch Annabeth round the corner and vanish from my sight.

"Have you told her?" Thalia continues. I shake my head. "Well dang it." Thalia grins at me. I raise an eyebrow at her. "I hadn't cause I dunno how." Thalia explained. Thalia stands up, shifting her weight off the wall. "Anyway, Jason, Piper, and Anestin are coming, and I would rather not be there. See ya Percy!" And Thalia skips off, leaving me to face my best friend, his girlfriend, and mine.

Anestin caught me. I was talking to Jason about Annabeth, and she walked up and heard me. So I had to explain it to her, and now my girlfriend is accompanying me to meet Annabeth in the library during lunch. Perfect, is it not? **Note the major sarcasm, please. **And I am no longer looking forward to it, but trying to find ways to make it seem normal and not like more.

"Alright, it's been like, five minutes! Stop stalling and take me to your tutor." Anestin finally says as I dig in my locker for something I'm 'missing'. I sigh, relenting. We walk down to the library. I'm nervous, and Anestin notices.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're not _that _bad at math." She says, twining her fingers with mine and smiling gently. I smile back gratefully. No, that's not why I'm nervous, but Anestin doesn't need to know that. We step into the library, hand in hand, where Annabeth is waiting for us. She's smart. It takes her five seconds to see our fingers twisted together, and another two seconds for her eyes to light up with recognition that we're dating. Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"Hello, …?"

"Anestin." Anestin replies coolly. What is this automatic dislike? I squeeze her hand and let go, sitting down. _I'm sorry, she made me. _I try to tell Annabeth. Annabeth smiles and gives the briefest nod of brief nods.

"I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you, Anestin. Okay, today I thought we'd review the stuff from yesterday. The Algebraic Reasoning Notes, yeah?" Annabeth trails off into a lecture, but I can't help wondering why Anestin is still scowling.

When we left the library, Anestin's scowl fades, and she's silent.

"She's… charming." Anestin says, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah… I suppose." I say. _This is so awkward. _I regret bringing her. Anestin sighs and stops me, pulling me to the wall so we're out of the way.

"Do you love me?" Anestin asks quietly. I'm stunned into silence. Why is she- "Don't lie to me Jackson. I saw the way you watched her every move. Do you love me? Or her?" Anestin's voice is the barest trace of a whisper. I take her hands in mine, watching the silent tears slip down her face.  
"Is it okay if I don't know, Anestin? I don't love Annabeth, but-"

Anestin stops me with her lips. It's a gentle kiss, but that's what it is. For a moment I'm too shocked to kiss her back, but then I kiss her back with the same delicacy. We stay there for just a few moments, then she pulls away.

"I- I- I'm sorry, I-"

I press a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's okay." I pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "It's okay." And although I say this, I can't help feeling a shimmer of guilt somewhere in my mind. I keep messing up, and just like everything else, this feels right, but also wrong. I just don't know if it will end up being the right or wrong choice. Life has way too many choices. So I don't try to decide if I love Anestin or not. I just sit there until the bell yanks us apart.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Lying Cheater

**WARNING: The next few chapters may contain PDA, minor offensive content, and sexual interaction. **

**Annabeth**

I'm gonna be honest here. I did _not _expect Anestin. Percy was so flirty I never would have figured he had a girlfriend. But I'm not surprised, either. He's cute, and smart, and considerate, and cute, and sweet, and athletic, and cute… I'm getting ahead of myself. I shake myself and stand up, putting my books away. I liked being friends with Percy, but Miss. Super Overly Jealous and Protective will make it a lot harder. Maybe I should bring Luke with me next time to show her I'm not hitting on her guy. I groan. I _hate drama. _I've usually managed to avoid it, but, I mean, Percy's pretty popular, and I'm, well, not.

On the positive side, I get to interrogate Luke tonight and Percy tomorrow morning. So that's something to look forward to.

In Marine Biology, Percy and the teacher, Mr. Bruner, keep making eye contact. Another thing to add to my list. How does he know the teacher? He also subs in Latin sometimes, but otherwise I've never seen him. And this morning I'd seen him pull up in a navy blue Tesla. Like, what the heck? There are too many questions to keep track of, so I pull a notebook out of my pocket and scribble down a few ideas

_How does he know Mr. Bruner?_

_Why am I in danger?_

_Why the heck does he have such a nice car_

_What does he have to do with Luke?_

_WHAT IS UP with his eyes?!_

I pause for a moment and finally decide to face the question I've been avoiding for a while now. I scribble it down. Not for him, but for me.

_Do I like Percy Jackson?_

**Annabeth**

The next morning I waited for nearly an hour until Luke showed up. He sat next to me in the courtyard.

"Hey Annie." He said, kissing me lightly before settling down and pulling a notebook. "I was wondering. This equation doesn't make sense…" He trailed on and my brain switched to math/tutoring mode.

Forty five minutes later I had basically retaught Luke how to solve for the area of a sphere if x was equal to pie. 8th grade stuff.

"Hey Annabeth." Luke's tone snapped me out of math mode.

"Yeah?" I said. He exhaled.

"I was wondering… What did Percy tell you?" He said. I bit back a groan. Not this again. "No seriously Annabeth." Luke persisted. "He…" Luke paused. "He likes you, Annabeth. He really likes you. And I was just… I don't want to lose you to the famous Percy Jack-"

"Luke." I cut him off, making him look at me. "I have no feelings like that towards Percy," _Lies, _"And I never will. I love you, Luke. Okay?" I said, the guilt already painful. Luke nodded slowly. He leaned in.

"Okay. Will you do something for me?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. Luke looked slightly guilty. "What?" I persisted.

"When Percy shows up at school today… Do you- Do you think you could- could." Luke fell quiet. "I can't do that to you. Nevermind." He shook off my look. Then I understood. My shoulders relaxed. I softened my eyes. "Oh." I said. "_Oh." _I laughed. Luke looked up.

"Luke, I never-"

"I know, Annabeth, I just…" Luke looked at me sadly. I smiled.

"Of course Luke." I said, nodding. "Of course I will," I say the glint of dark blue pull into the parking lot, and heard the purr of the engine. Luke began too stand up. He didn't know what Percy's car looked like. The engine cut out. I stood as Luke did. I caught his shoulder and spun him around to face me. "And it's _no _type of sacrifice for me, okay?" I said, and I didn't wait for his response. The Telsa's door had opened. I pressed my lips to his. And when I pulled away a solid minute later, I turned and walked away, but not before I caught Percy's expression in the glass windows of the school building. It was utterly devastated.

Percy almost evaded me, but right before lunch I caught him. I dragged him to an empty, dark classroom. I closed the door and whirled around to face Percy.

"Percy Jackson-"

"I like your choice of interrogation room, Annabeth." Percy interrupts, smirking. I raise an eyebrow, confused. Then I realized what he meant. My face reddens.

"No, I didn't- I- why are you making this so difficult? What do you have to hide?" I demand. Percy stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"So much. So, so much." He says softly. I drift a little closer.

"Yeah, I can tell. So, start with this, how do you know Mr. Bruner?" I say, matching his tone. Percy swallows. He's going to lie. Or at least bend the truth. "Don't lie to me, Jackson." I warn. Percy takes one step away from me. I make it up, narrowing my eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, summer camp director." Percy finally says. It's at least mostly true, I can tell.

"Why am I in danger?" I ask.

"I already told you that. I have no idea. I do know you're a demigod. I can explain that later, but-" Percy trails off, noticing I'm looking uninterested anymore. In reality, I was just wondering how someone's eyes could be that beautiful.

"What?" Percy asked, his voice softening again. I give him a slight smile.

"What does Luke have to do with any of this?" I ask, rushing on.

"He was possessed, Annabeth, call me a psycho, but I'm telling the truth. There was a four year long war and people died. People betrayed us and got killed. People went insane. Monsters came back from the dead. Luke killed people. There was total destruction and immeasurable fear and it was his fau-"

"Stop." I say, my voice dangerously calm. Percy goes silent. I shake my head. "Luke wouldn't do that. What you're talking about is- is- impossible." I shake my head, turning away. Percy takes my hand, turning me back to face him.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, I swear I would never lie to you. I'm not making this up." Percy said, pleading now. Pleading for me to understand, to sympathize. But I was distracted again, by our closeness and by his ocean scent. I shook my head. Luke never distracted me like this. He wasn't so cruel.

"Percy, don't. Just stop. You _would _lie to me. To… protect me or whatever. I'm not a five year old and all I wanted the truth-"

"Annabeth." Percy's voice was unbearably soft. I looked up at him. "If… If I confessed something, something… _big, _would you believe I'm telling you the truth?" He asked softly. I was surprised.

"Depends on how big this thing is." I said stubbornly. Percy winced.

"It would mean betraying one of the three most important people in my life." He whispered. He sounded weak. He sounded helpless. What was he offering to confess? What could of reduced him to… this?

"Okay. If I decide I can believe you on your… secret, I'll believe you about Luke. " I said, very much reluctant. Percy hesitated.

"Promise?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I breathed, alarmed by the two inches between us. Between our lips. Everything was going blurry as I tried to pay attention, to listen to what Percy would say. He exhaled and closed the distance between us. I gasped against his lips. He pulled away, looking at the floor. My head ran in circles, but the main thought, buring the betrayal and mixed feelings, was the fact that my lips felt abandoned.

"Do it again." I gasped. Percy looked up at me, surprised. Annoyed, I put one hand behind his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. His lips were tentative, but warm. I didn't have a clue what _I _was doing. I was kissing _Percy Jackson. _This guy didn't kiss girls like me. I didn't care though. His lips were the best thing that had ever happened to mine. Percy grabbed my hand on the back of his neck and put it down. He cupped my face in his hands.

"You have Luke." He reminded me. But he didn't break the kiss.

"I could care less right now." I agreed. But I still kept kissing him. It was amazing. I would have sat there all day not having a thought of Luke Castellan.

The classroom door banged open and we jumped apart. I blinked the light out of my eyes. I couldn't tell who the figure was until he spoke. His voice was dangerously calm.

"Perseus Jackson," Luke said, his eyes flaring with loathing, "Did you just kiss my girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fight

Chapter 5 - The Fight

**Percy**

Every curse word I'd ever learned in my life ran through my mind at that minute. I called Luke names I had never had the desire to call him. Not even when he was Kronos. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to catch us… But of course he did. Every time I had kissed Anestin, nobody had seen. And of course the _one _time I made out with someone I wasn't supposed to... I didn't regret kissing her. I wouldn't deny I was jealous when she kissed Luke this morning. I shouldn't have done it, but at the same time I would do it again. And now I was afraid for my own health because Luke's expression was beyond murderous. His fists clenched and I couldn't deny I wanted to fight him. But he relaxed. Slightly.

"I'm going to kill you, Jackson." Luke hissed. Annabeth walked over to him. She pressed her lips to his and their kiss was half as passionate as ours had been, but it satisfied Luke. He glowered at me, but Annabeth dragged him out of the room successfully. Once they were gone, I help but think about what the frick I would tell Anestin. I would never be able to kiss her the same. Not with Annabeth's lips in my memory and her gorgeous eyes burned into mine… I slapped myself. I had to stop this. It was getting out of hand. So I collected myself, and walked out of the classroom.

In fourth period, my only class with Luke, I could feel his eyes burning into my back. I knew if I turned around and did anything to provoke him, he would lose it. So, both because I'm an idiot, and because I wanted to fight him, the moment the school bell rang, I hopped up, and just as I was about to leave the classroom, I made eye contact with Luke. I smirked.

"She kissed me back." I taunted. Then I ran. The footsteps pounding behind me made me pour on the speed. I ran out of the building, into the courtyard. I wanted this public. I stopped abruptly. Luke rammed into my back, making me stumble forward slightly. I turned around and put four paces between us. A few people around us noticed.

"I'm done with you Jackson." Luke growled, as a crowd began to form. First you invade this school, then you make friends with my girlfriend. Then," A cruel humor lit his face and he laughed darkly. "Then you had the _gut _to _kiss _her. I mean, you must have a death wish. Yeah?" He hissed. I smirked again.

"I mean, if you say so." Whispers were already spreading. _He kissed _who? _Wait, who exactly is Luke's girlfriend? Doesn't Jackson have a girlfriend? Yeah, isn't her name like Anestin or something? _"Frankly, I thoroughly enjoyed-" My words were drowned out by the chant.

"Fight, _fight, fight, fight, FIGHT! _FIGHT!" The people chanted for it and Luke had every intention to take them up on it. I dipped into a crouch and beckoned him with one finger. He smiled sadistically. And as he ran for me, I had a burst of fear. He didn't look stable. He didn't look _sane. _I ducked and rolled out of the way. I hopped up and slammed a fist into Luke's stomach. He stumbled back but quickly reacted with a kick, swinging my legs out from under me. I caught myself, launching back up and punching his face. He winced. Our fight morphed into a training session, just like at camp. We knew each other's weaknesses. Our strengths. We were evenly matched.

"You're rusty Jackson." Luke taunted.

"Clearly, otherwise I would of whipped your butt by now. Come on, Castellan. I can take it." I teased back. His fist came too fast. I heard a crack as he broke my nose. I cussed so bad my dad would've been proud. "Slow." Luke sneered. But he didn't see my side kick that dislocated his knee. He stumbled, screaming through gritted teeth. "Slow." I agreed. I kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He got up pretty fast though. I took the two seconds it took him to set my nose. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I kicked him in the side. He kicked me. Another crack. A rib that time. I grunted. I stumbled. I grabbed his wrist as it came for my face. I twisted it backwards slowly. This break would be slow, I promised him with my eyes. It will hurt. And you will lose. Luke let loose a guttural scream. Another kick to my broken rib. I responded with a similar scream. But I didn't free him.

"STOP!" A desperate voice cried. We both froze. The crowd parted for Annabeth and Anestin. "Stop!" Anestin cried again. I stared at her. I let go of Luke. We both stumbled away from eachother, sliding to the ground. Anestin ran to my side. "Percy, you're an idiot." She said, looking at my swelling nose. Annabeth remained still. She cast one glare at me and walked over to Luke, asking him about his injuries. "Where else did he get you?" Anestin demanded.

"Rib." I wheezed. It hurt. _Really bad. _Like, the only pain I'd experienced that was worse was my dip in the Styx. Anestin tugged my shirt up. Someone screamed. Everyone screamed. Anestin screamed. "What?!" I demanded. Anestin was breathing heavily. I looked down at my stomach. Bile rose in my throat. A white bone protruded from my stomach. I threw up red blood and everything went black.

**Annabeth**

I helped Luke up, swinging his arm over my shoulder and dragging him away. I wanted to go help Percy but I couldn't. It would give away too much. So I dragged Luke to the nurse's office, which was empty as the nurse was treating Percy while the ambulance was coming.

"You _idiot._" I hissed at Luke. "You could of killed him. I get it, you're angry, but he could _die, _Luke, and he doesn't deserve that." I fold my arms. Luke shook his head.

"He _does _deserve it. Leave me right now. Go find him and ask him. He's killed so many people. He _deserves to die._" Luke hissed weakly. He closed his eyes and konked I blinked. Percy _what?_ I backed away from Luke's now unconscious form. I backed out of the office and ran. Ran back to the courtyard. Percy was being loaded onto the ambulance. I walked up to the driver.

"I'm hitching a ride." I said, and didn't wait for a response.

Anestin was sitting next to Percy's limp form. I gagged at the blood on his shirt. Anestin looked up at me. She looked terrified. She let me sit next to her.

"I'm really sorry. For Luke, I mean. He was out of control. It was inexcusable and if he wasn't unconscious I'd be yelling at-"

"This was about you." Anestin said it like a statement. Not a question, but a fact. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would this be about me?" I asked, mildly offended. Anestin straightened, staring at me angrily.

"I heard them, Annabeth. Don't pretend I'm stupid. The whispers. _See her? Yeah that one's Jackson's girlfriend. Oh… _it was all about you." Anestin's voice broke. "He kissed you, didn't he? You had nothing to do with it. He kissed you." Anestin buried her face in her hands. "He's in love with _you. _Not me. He _lied. _He told me he'd never love you. He was wrong. He lied." Anestin's voice was so heartbroken. I couldn't believe it. How many lies wrapped around Percy Jackson? Was it even possible he loved me?

"I- I'm sorry." I said pathetically. Anestin shook her head.

"For what, Annabeth. And don't elaborate. I _want _to hate you. Don't you get it? He loves you. I thought he was mine, but…" She shook her head. "He's not." She buried her head in her arms. Percy groaned. I looked away from Anestin and looked at him. He was wide awake. I met his eyes. He'd heard every word.


End file.
